Rowlet vs Hoppip
Rowlet vs Hoppip is ZackAttackX's twentieth DBX. Description Pokemon Sun/Moon vs Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal! There's a new Grass/Flying type in town! Which of these Pokemon will cement themselves as the superior Grass/Flying type? Who did it better, Alola or Johto? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: A random berry tree - Pokemon Sun and Moon. Oran Berries, Sitrus Berries and even Lum Berries - this tree seemingly had it all conveniently placed underneath it. Not that Hoppip cared, more for him, right? That was until Rowlet came flying back with an Iapapa Berry in its beak, which fell down when he opened his jaw in shock to see his collection of berries being eaten right in front of him. The Iapapa Berry bounced off of Hoppip's head, getting his attention. He noticed Rowlet hovering above him angrily, then noticed the Iapapa Berry that hit him on the head. He shrugged it off and ate the Iapapa Berry too! Rowlet was furious! He flew down at Hoppip with a Fury Attack, which Hoppip bounced away from and prepared to fight back. HERE WE GO! Rowlet attempted a Tackle, as did Hoppip. The two bashed their heads together, but Rowlet's significantly higher Attack stat allowed him to gain the advantage, pushing Hoppip back into the tree. He tried to Tackle Hoppip again, but Hoppip wisely used Splash to jump over Rowlet, causing him to crash into the tree. Hoppip then went for U-Turn, which connected, smashing Rowlet into the tree again. Rowlet stood up again as Hoppip attempted a Poison Powder, which Rowlet couldn't avoid in time, poisoning him. Hoppip then took to the sky and began to fly down with Bounce. Rowlet rolled out of the way and Hoppip crashed through the tree, breaking it. The tree tumbled over and nearly crushed Hoppip, but Hoppip was just able to roll away from it. Rowlet used this opportunity to use Pluck over and over, which did significant damage to the already injured Hoppip. Hoppip knew he had to regain some health, so he used Cotton Spore, which blinded Rowlet momentarily and lowered his speed. This gave Hoppip time to use Synthesis and recover lots of health. Frustrated, Rowlet attacked relentlessly with Fury Attack, which Hoppip did not have time to prepare a counter for. Rowlet's attacks were quick, precise and very painful, but Hoppip managed to hang in there. Hoppip flew upwards, pursued by the blood-lusted Rowlet. They both attacked each other with Tackle after Tackle, until Rowlet used Sucker Punch, which caught Hoppip completely off guard. Rowlet did not let up and used Leafage, which Hoppip managed to dodge. Rowlet then used Synthesis to regain a lot of health back, which didn't make Hoppip very happy! Hoppip went for a Bullet Seed, which Rowlet managed to dodge the most of, but due to Cotton Spore, the last few shots hit him. Hoppip decided it was time to end this, and so did Rowlet. Rowlet charged at Hoppip with Brave Bird, while Hoppip charged in using Acrobatics. The two collided... ...and both Grass/Flying types fell to the ground. Hours passed and Hoppip picked itself up. It glanced around the area and noticed Rowlet's body split in two. He then turned his attention to another berry tree, with a large amount of Sitrus Berries underneath it. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Air/Flight Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights